The Øthers
As good-intentioned and admirable as they might be, not every hero longs to be a Peacekeeper. Not everyone fits that mold. Not every hero believes in serving the authorities and merely being defenders against the lawless, against the plague of evil that has spread across the world. Some believe that the system is broken, and far too often in favor of those with ill will. Public heroes are far too often corrupted by their celebrity status... too often engaging in reckless behavior and compromising their ability to properly protect the world. Even the few truly honorable heroes are made ineffective due to their public reputations escalating bad situations and making them worse. They can not be relied upon. They can not be trusted. It was in the wake of the creation of Peacekeeper expansion teams and their UN alliances that the vigilante underground had had enough. Two such heroes... The Hornet and his newly-rejuvenated friend and mentor, The Green Kaoz... decided to start an organization to fight crime on their own terms, that answered to no one. They would soon come to be known in hushed tones as "The Øthers". The Øthers are slightly darker, grittier, tactically aggressive vigilantes gathered in the shadows to form a proactive "underground" network of like-minded outsiders to act as hunters: unsanctioned, covert operations units of costumed heroes who hunt and eliminate metahuman and terrorist threats before they go public, while often using tactics unapproved of by the mainstream. Estranged from their peers, they are able to take the fall in public opinion that most super groups cannot. The Øthers have but one rule... No killing under any circumstances. Based in Chicago's abandoned and all but forgotten underground subway sytem, The Øthers is a network of vigilantes, informants, spies and associated operatives who aid one another in fighting evil and preventing criminal activities around the globe. They draw information from all available news sources... newswires, internet postings, medical journals and tabloids, and have allies in government agencies who risk a great deal by providing them with classified documents. Their brutal, violent and coldly rational methodologies place them at odds with the more noble and upright Peacekeepers. While many still respect what role the mighty Peacekeepers play, it is their view that the world, it's people, laws and protectors are more often than not corrupt and should be pushed aside or removed altogether to make way for a better, fairer and safer world. The tension between the two teams... the clashing of ideology, fair play, justice and the rules... is slowly coming to a head. Green Kaoz • The Hornet • Impact • Mega-Thunder Nighthawk • Yin • The Sanctuary (The Øthers HQ) ' • '©2010 ChaosHornet, + Jason Quinn, All rights reserved. The name "The Øthers" or "The Others" as well as the fictional character creations "The Hornet", "Jack Slayton", "Cerberus", "Grey Razor" and the inclusive works of fiction are the sole property of Jason Quinn.' '''Gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology.' This article is a work in progress. It may undergo critical changes while this message remains in place. As a courtesy, please avoid making minor edits to this page while this message is displayed, in order to avoid editing conflicts.